


Getting Better

by aware



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! so this has a suicide/death mention, though it's only about one line. something i posted on tumblr when i realised i hadnt posted anything for weeks.</p><p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Because of recent events, I am never writing a Yogfic again. I apologise for any inconvenience.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this has a suicide/death mention, though it's only about one line. something i posted on tumblr when i realised i hadnt posted anything for weeks.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> Because of recent events, I am never writing a Yogfic again. I apologise for any inconvenience.

It was late at night when he shot upright in his sleep, ignoring the groan of discontent next to him. It was the fifth time that week that he had done this and it was the ninth week.  
It was the night of the beginning of the eleventh week when Alex woke up when he heard the gentle sobs from the other side of the bed. He reached out to Ross, who just pressed his face into Alex’s chest and fell asleep again.  
It was the middle of the twelfth week when Alex questioned the dark bags under Ross’ eyes, the constant drained expression on his face. He asked about the naps at home, at work, in the car. Ross just said he was a little stressed.  
It was the fourteenth week when Alex woke at two in the morning, Ross nowhere in sight. He found Ross on the sofa, blanket over his shoulders and staring off into space.  
“Ross? What’s up?” Alex pressed his hand onto Ross’ shoulder, who jumped.  
“Oh. Oh nothing. I'm fine.” He whispered, pulling the blanket over himself even more.  
“Ross, c'mon, you've been like this for over three months,” He sighed and sat down next to Ross, taking his hands. “You can tell me anything, y'know?” Ross nodded and rested his head on his shoulder.  
“I keep having nightmares, Smith,” Ross breathed into the cold night air, “and… you always die.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t like it any more. I just stopped trying to sleep because I couldn't keep seeing you get killed, or jump off a cliff, or just die, and I couldn't cope with the feeling in my heart when I woke up.” Ross wrapped his fingers around Alex’s wrist. “For fourteen weeks I've been checking your pulse every night.” Alex stared at Ross who was looking at their hands. “Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
It was the fifteenth week when Alex talked through Ross’ nightmares with him. it was the sixteenth week when Ross didn't have a nightmare one night, and the seventeenth when he didn't have another.  
It was the twentieth week and Ross hadn't had a nightmare in four days, and it was a Thursday night. They celebrated, and they talked all night on the balcony under the stars, wrapped in the blanket together. They were happy because it was getting better. The fight wasn't over. But it had begun. And to them, that’s all that mattered.


End file.
